


Tú, yo... y ahora Gavroche

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Tú, yo... y ahora Gavroche

Bahorel gruñe. Está tirado en el sofá, solo con un par de calzoncillos y una lata de cerveza sobre su pecho. Mira la televisión, donde un médico intenta ligar con una enfermera. La decadencia, personificada. Y son solo las siete de la tarde. Todo es culpa de Feuilly. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan responsable? Mientras él está ahí, rascándose las pelotas, su compañero de piso (y mejor amigo) (con el que folla) (asiduamente) está encerrado en su cuarto, estudiando. Estudiando. Siempre estudiando. Será hijoputa ¿De que le va a servir estudiar toda esa mierda? Estaría mucho mejor con él, en el sofá, bebiendo cervezas y viendo Anatomía de Grey. Justo en ese momento, y como si leyera sus putos pensamientos, Feuilly sale de su cuarto.

  
-¿Dónde demonios vas así vestido, cabronazo?- pregunta Bahorel, con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver a su amigo en shorts.

-A correr, mamón- responde Feuilly, dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger una manzana y luego volver a salir. Bahorel se ha levantado, para acercarse hasta él, sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?-

-Me pone verte así vestido, enseñando gemelos- Feuilly bufa, y acto seguido suelta una carcajada.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado como para soportar tus burdos intentos de llevarme a la cama- dice, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, vamos, Fe- responde Bahorel, en tono de suplica. -Correr es aburrido... hay deportes mucho más interesantes... y menos individuales...- esto último lo dice casi en un susurro, a la vez que se va acercando más a él, hasta llevar las manos a las caderas de su amigo, al que saca más de cabeza y media. Por toda respuesta, Feuilly coge la manzana y la mete en la boca entreabierta de Bahorel, apretando hasta que el grandullón la muerde. Luego, se pone de puntillas y le da un mordisco a la mencionada manzana, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Voy a correr- sentencia, dándole un empujón. -Cómete tú la manzana, te hace más falta que a mi- añade, a la vez que se dirige a la puerta. Bahorel lo observa, y se deja a caer de vuelta en el sofá, con un hondo suspiro. Pero, una vez abierta la puerta, Feuilly se queda allí. Quieto. Paralizado. Con los ojos abiertos como platos. -Hijo de puta- dice, con voz aguda. Bahorel, desde su amado sofá, lo escucha, y se incorpora.

-¿Qué cojones he hecho ahora?- Feuilly cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella, mirando fijamente a Bahorel.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-

-Deja a mi puta madre en paz, colega, ¡y dime que cojones pasa!-

-Hay un jodido crío en la puerta- el grandullón suelta una carcajada, pensando en que aquella broma es ridícula.

-Ya, claro, en una puta cesta con una puta notita ¿No?-

-Pues si... ¿Qué has hecho, Baho?-

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mio?-

-Hombre, mio no creo que sea, nunca he estado con alguien con vagina- Bahorel vuelve a reír... pero el hecho de que Feuilly no sonría siquiera, le hace asustarse un pelín.

-Estás de coña ¿Verdad?- A modo de respuesta, Feuilly abre la puerta, se agacha y... coge en brazos al bebé, para enseñarselo a Bahorel, que casi se atraganta al verlo. -¡ES UN PUTO CRÍO!-

-LLEVO DICIÉNDOTELO CINCO PUTOS MINUTOS- Bahorel salta del sofá y camina dando largas zancadas, hasta donde está Feuilly, para ver de cerca al niño.

-No, ni de coña es mio- responde -Es demasiado rubio- añade, a la vez que coge al niño, poniendo una mueca de asco. -¿Hay una nota o algo?- Feuilly coge la cesta donde estaba el crio, y la mete en el interior de la casa, cerrando tras él. Rebusca dentro de ella, y efectivamente, encuentra una nota.

-Que puto cliché...- murmura, comenzando a leerla.

-¿Qué dice?-

-Lo típico, que no puede cuidar al niño y que espera encontrar una buena familia para él... Por todos los dioses, no hay ni una sola palabra escrita bien...-

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía-

-Es lo obvio, desde luego- Bahorel asiente, tendiéndole de nuevo el bebé a él, para luego coger su teléfono y comenzar a marcar, pero... -Eh- Feuilly lo detiene, quitándole el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Qué?-

-Quizás deberíamos esperar- Bahorel frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?- Feuilly se muerde el labio inferior, mirando al bebé. -¿Quieres que nos lo quedemos?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero ¿Y si su madre se arrepiente y quiere recuperarlo?, si llamamos a la polícia, perderá la custodia-

-Y lo tendrá merecido, desde luego- Feuilly suspira, y para sorpresa de Bahorel, acaricia una de las mejillas del niño, que no tendrá más de seis meses y está totalmente aletargado.

-Pero el crío pasará a disposición de los servicios sociales...-

-No me jodas, Fe- bufa Bahorel, temiendo cual fuera la idea que estuviera pasando por la mente de Feuilly en aquel momento. -¿Qué cojones estás sugiriendo?-

-Que nos quedemos con él un par de días, y si su madre no da señales de vida, entonces llamemos a la policía- El grandullón exhala un hondo suspiro.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-¿Sabes lo que es, Baho? ¿Ser huérfano? Porque yo si, y es una puta mierda ¿Sabes?- Bahorel aprieta los labios, a la vez que se cruza de brazos. Feuilly no deja de mirar al niño, de forma paternal y protectora. -Nadie se merece algo así, deberíamos darle una oportunidad a su madre para dar marcha atrás-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- repite Bahorel, sin apartar la mirada de Feuilly, que hincha con aire sus carrillos, para luego expulsarlo.

-Un par de días, Baho... solo un par de días-

-Me cago en la puta, Feuilly... Haz lo que te salga de la polla-

* * *

 

Bahorel se ha quedado en casa, con el niño, que está ahora despierto y llorando, de forma desconsolada, mientras Feuilly va al super. Porque claro, su piso es un piso de estudiantes. Hay pizza precocinada, hay cervezas, hay helado, hay nachos, pero nada que pueda tomar un bebé. Oh, pañales, si, eso es algo que necesitan los niños pequeños, se dice Feuilly, a la vez que coge una bolsa de pañales, mirándola con seriedad...

-¿Fe?- Las mejillas de Feuilly se encienden, coloreándose de un fuerte color rojizo. Levanta la mirada de los pañales y se encuentra con los enormes ojos azules de Enjolras, clavados en él.

-Oh, Enjolras, cuanto tiempo-

-Nos vimos ayer- responde el rubio, ladeando la cabeza. -¿Para que quieres esos pañales?- Feuilly no sabe donde meterse, y por lo tanto, comienza a tartamudear, algo nada propio de él. (Des)afortunadamente, Courfeyrac acude en su ayuda.

-Enjolras, son para Bahorel- dice el ricitos, con una sonrisa traviesa, disfrutando de la confusión en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Para qué quiere Bahorel pañales?-

-Oh, querido mío, créeme, no quieres saberlo- Enjolras mira alternativamente a Feuilly y a los pañales, con cara de susto.

-¡Courf! ¡Por supuesto que no son para eso!-el rubio respira tranquilo, y Courfeyrac suelta una sonora carcajada.

-¿Entonces?-

* * *

 

Feuilly entra en el piso, seguido de Enjolras y Courfeyrac. Al principio no se creyeron la historia del niño, porque las bromas de Feuilly son conocidas por todos. Pero al pensarlo con frialdad, ambos dedujeron que era más factible que fuera cierto a una broma, porque Feuilly no podía saber que iban a estar en el super en ese momento. Así que decidieron ir con él, para verlo con sus propios ojos. Lo primero que ven al entrar es a Bahorel en el suelo, haciéndole carantoñas al niño, que está sentado en el sofá, riéndose sonoramente. El grandullón está despeinado, y tiene cara de estar hasta las narices.

-Oh, gracias a Satán, Fe...- suspira Bahorel, con alivio. -He conseguido que deje de llorar, pero apesta, tío... tiene que tener un arma de destrucción masiva en sus putos pañales... Ey, hola, Courf, hola, Enj-

Ahora, el niño está tumbado en la mesa. Los cuatro muchachos están alrededor de él, conteniendo el aliento. Es Feuilly el que procede a quitarle el pañal sucio, con parsimonia. El niño gorjea, alzando las manos hacia Bahorel, que parece ser su predilecto entre ellos.

-Puaaaaj- la protesta es unánime.

-Pobre crío, ¿Cuánto llevaría así?- murmura Enjolras, con cara de asco, mientras observa a Feuilly apretarse la nariz con los dedos y coger el pañal, para luego correr hasta la basura y tirarlo allí.

-Quizás habría sido mejor tirarlo a un contenedor de productos radiactivos- bromea Courfeyrac. Bahorel ríe, pero tanto Enjolras como Feuilly lo fulminan con la mirada. Este último termina el trabajo, limpiando con cuidado al niño, para luego ponerle un pañal limpio. El bebé parece comprender, porque aplaude y ríe, provocando un ''oooooh'' de ternura por parte de Courfeyrac y Bahorel.

-Deberíamos darle algo de comer, si lleva tanto tiempo sin comer como sin que lo cambiasen, debe estar jodidamente hambriento- dice Feuilly, y Bahorel asiente.

-Yo me encargo-

-Ey, yo te ayudo- interviene Courfeyrac, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos a necesitar mucho café para esto- protesta Feuilly, observando como Bahorel y Courfeyrac se pelean por abrir el bote de potito. Se dirige a la cocina, para preparar dichos cafés, y Enjolras lo acompaña. Por supuesto, el rubio insiste en llamar a los servicios sociales, pero Feuilly es cabezón como él solo, así que no tarda en desistir. Entiende sus razones, desde luego. La gran parte de su infancia, y toda su adolescencia la vivió en un orfanato. Sabe lo que es, y no quiere eso para nadie. Enjolras no comparte sus esperanzas con que la madre del niño aparezca, pero no va a decirle eso a Feuilly, porque sabe que le haría daño. Y bajo ningún concepto heriría a Feuilly. Cuando salen de la cocina, se encuentran con un terrible espectáculo. Al parecer, el niño no quiere potitos, y se ha dedicado a meter la mano en el plato y lanzar el contenido a Bahorel, que tiene el alimento por toda la cara y pelo. Mientras, Courfeyrac está parapetado tras un cojín del sofá, porque jamás permitiría que algo así le ocurriera a él ¿Su precioso pelo impregnado de potitos? No en este mundo, cielo. Feuilly rueda intensamente los ojos, y acude en el rescate de Bahorel. Tardan casi una hora, pero al fin consiguen que el niño coma algo. El grandullón huye a la ducha, y Courfeyrac y Enjolras se van, por lo que Feuilly se queda solo con el pequeño. Lo tiene en brazos, y palmea con mucha suavidad su espalda, buscando hacerle eructar. Cuando al fin lo logra, el niño se relaja en sus brazos, y agarra con una de sus pequeñas manos uno de los dedos de Feuilly. Tras un rato, se queda dormido, y el muchacho lo recuesta en el sofá, pero el niño no suelta su dedo, por lo que Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír. Acaricia los rizos rubios del niños, preguntándose quien en su sano juicio abandonaría a su hijo... sus padres murieron, no fue su elección dejarlo solo en el mundo... el joven siente una opresión en el pecho y vuelve a coger al niño en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. No, no es justo. Nada justo. No debería haber niño sin madre en el mundo. Y va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para que ese niño encuentre a la suya.

* * *

 Feuilly se despierta y bosteza sonoramente. Prácticamente no ha dormido en toda la noche, porque el niño se despertaba entre llantos cada dos por tres. Al final habían acabado los tres durmiendo en la misma cama, y los dos muchachos se turnaban para acallar al niño cuando este lloraba. Ahora, Feuilly apaga su despertador diez minutos antes de que suene, y se levanta. Se dirige a la cocina y se prepara un escueto desayuno, para acto seguido ducharse y arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Antes de salir, deja preparado el desayuno tanto para Bahorel como para el bebé.

Bahorel no da abasto. El niño no deja de llorar, y él ya no sabe que hacer. Después de darle el desayuno y tomarse él el suyo, intenta darle juego. Pero parece que lo único que le gusta es tirarle del pelo. Cada vez que consigue atrapar uno de sus mechones, tira de él, para luego reír sonoramente. Llega un momento en el que el grandullón llega a pensar que el niño está poseído por algún dios pagano. Lo deja un momento en el sofá, para limpiarse las babas que le ha dejado en la camisa, y cuando se da la vuelta, el pequeño bastardo ha desaparecido. Bahorel lo busca, desesperado, y finalmente lo encuentra, bajo la mesa, con las manos en la boca.

-Hijoputa- gruñe, agachándose para cogerlo... pero cuando lo hace, el niño echa a gatear, huyendo de él. Al intentar salir de debajo de la mesa, Bahorel se golpea la cabeza con ella, y termina por caer de culo. -Me cago en la puta de oros- protesta el grandullón, frotándose el creciente chichón de la cabeza con la mano. Corre detrás del niño, hasta que finalmente lo pilla. -Te vas a cagar, pequeño demonio- y, literalmente, el niño se caga encima. Bahorel, no tarda en darse cuenta de aquello, porque, joder, ¿Cómo puede apestar tanto si solo toma potitos? Cuando lo hace Feuilly parece fácil, pero a Bahorel le parece una puta odisea hacer aquello. Y cuando por fin parece que ha terminado, el muy canalla se hace pis... ¡Encima suyo! ¡Como si fuera una puta película! Bahorel no puede creerse que aquello le esté pasando.

Cuando Feuilly llega, dos horas después, se lo encuentra sentado en el suelo, cubierto de pis, babas y comida. El niño duerme en el sofá, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Pero en el rostro de Bahorel, hay de todo menos sonrisas. Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, y la nariz fruncida.

-Por Lucifer, menos mal que has llegado- suspira Bahorel, corriendo hacia Feuilly, pero por supuesto, este le detiene.

-Ni de coña te vas a acercar a mi así.. - dice, con una sonrisa divertida -Anda, vete a dar una ducha- añade, señalando con la nariz hacia el cuarto de baño, a la vez que alza la bolsa que trae consigo. -Y cuando estés limpito, vienes a comer, que he traído comida mexicana-

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero?-

-Muchas- sonríe Feuilly, y observa a Bahorel dirigirse al cuarto de baño, con expresión aterrada aún en su rostro. Por su lado, Feuilly se sienta en el sofá, junto al niño, y acaricia uno de sus regordetes brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Absurdamente, le está gustando la experiencia de hacer de padre, y aunque no lo vaya a reconocer, le duele saber que aquello tiene las horas contadas. Quizás es porque sabe que nunca va a tener un hijo propio. La idea le duele un poco, pero como siempre, traga, y finge que le da igual, que no tiene importancia. Feuilly sirve la comida en la mesa, y enciende la tele, esperando a que llega Bahorel para hacerle compañía. Este aparece diez minutos después, limpio y con una toalla en la cabeza. Se sienta en el suelo, con un sonoro suspiro.

-Estoy agotado... y hambriento- gruñe, a la vez que comienza a engullir su comida. Feuilly sonríe y le imita. -¿Qué tal tú día?-

-Tranquilo, no ha habido demasiado trabajo en el taller-

-¿Tienes turno esta tarde?- Feuilly niega, pero antes de que Bahorel sienta alivio por aquello, añade las horribles palabras:

-Tengo clase- la expresión de Bahorel muda en una de absoluto terror.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes dejarme toda la tarde con el pequeño monstruo! ¡Ha sido idea tuya que nos los quedáramos, así que tienes que ayudar!- las protestas de Bahorel despiertan al niño, que comienza a llorar con desconsuelo. Feuilly sonríe ligeramente y coge al bebé en brazos, para acallarlo.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho? ¡Le has despertado!- dice el pequeñajo, con tono jocoso. Bahorel le hace un corte de mangas, y sigue comiendo.

-No me dejes solo, por favor...- Feuilly lo mira unos segundos, y finalmente asiente.

-Vale, me quedaré en casa- por fin, Bahorel siente algún tipo de alivio.

-Gracias- Feuilly sonríe levemente, y centra toda su atención en que el niño deje de llorar, hasta conseguirlo, aunque en el camino se lleve los nervios de Bahorel.

Cuando llega la noche, ambos están totalmente agotados. Feuilly siente como los ojos se le cierran, y no sabe en que momento exacto ocurre, pero su cabeza cae sobre el hombro de Bahorel, a la vez que la cabeza de este cae sobre la suya, y ambos entran en un profundo estupor. Mientras, el pequeño niño duerme junto a ellos.

* * *

 Por la mañana, son los berridos del niño lo que los despiertan. Por mucho que lo intentan, el pequeño parece no querer parar.

-¿Crees que le duele algo?- pregunta Feuilly, con un deje de preocupación en la voz, cuando tras intentar que coma por tercera vez, el niño sigue llorando con fuerza. Tras un largo rato, ambos están desesperados.

Entonces pasa. El timbre suena, y ambos se miran. Feuilly tiende el niño a Bahorel, y se dirige a abrir. Allí se encuentra a una mocosa, de no más de catorce años, escuálida como ella sola, mirándole con unos grandes ojos. Al escuchar el llanto, una sonrisa inunda su rostro.

-Oh, gracias al cielo ¡no habéis llamado a la policía!- dice la niña, mirando fijamente a Feuilly.

-Uh... ¿Te conozco?-

-Soy Éponine, ese que está ahí es mi hermano pequeño, Gavroche- Feuilly arquea una ceja, devolviéndole la atenta mirada. Se echa a un lado, para que la niña pase, y esta corre hacia su hermano. -La bruja de mi madre estaba hasta las narices de él, y le pareció gracioso hacer esta mierda...- explica la pequeña Éponine, cogiendo al niño en brazos. -No me quería decir donde demonios había dejado al petardo, pero al final conseguí emborracharla y que me lo dijera- añade, con una sonrisa triunfal, y luego los mira a ellos, que a su vez la miran a ella, atónitos. -¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?- Feuilly sonríe levemente, negando. Nada más coger al pequeño Gavroche en brazos, este ha dejado de llorar.

-Estábamos a punto de llevarlo a la policía, ¿sabes?-

-Pues menos mal que he llegado a tiempo ¿No?... Siento mucho que haya pasado esto, pero es que mi madre es una bruja... una bruja de verdad- Bahorel y Feuilly se miran unos segundos, y luego miran a Éponine.

-Éponine, ¿quieres quedarte a comer?-

-Oh, pues claro que quiero ¿qué tenéis? ¡estoy hambrienta! ¡llevo dos días a base de caldo rancio!- Feuilly la guía hasta la cocina, y luego la observa a la niña devorar el plato de pasta, mientras que Bahorel juega con Gavroche en el sofá.

-Éponine- la niña levanta la mirada del plato, inquisitiva. -¿Vuestra madre os hace daño?- Éponine se encoge de hombros, pero no dice nada. -¿Puedes comprender que no me fíe de que te lleves a tu hermano de vuelta a casa, verdad?- ahora, la niña frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Esta vez has tenido suerte, y te has topado con nosotros, pero la próxima vez puede que tu hermano acabe en un orfanato, y te puedo asegurar que no es una experiencia agradable-

-No va a haber próxima vez-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?- Éponine sonríe, de forma fiera.

-¡Porque ahora voy a estar yo para protegerlo! Esta semana estaba de viaje con el colegio, y por eso mi madre jugó sucio, la muy víbora ¡ja! Pero no pienso volver a separarme de él, no. Ni loca ¡Voy a cuidar de él! Siempre lo he hecho- Feuilly se muerde el labio inferior, y cuando la niña termina de comer, le ofrece más. Ella, por supuesto, acepta encantada. Feuilly sigue sin fiarse. Ni un poco. ¿Cómo puede dejar que se lleve a Gavroche de vuelta con la mujer que lo dejó en la puerta de unos desconocidos solo para divertirse? Le parece una absoluta irresponsabilidad.

-Éponine... Sabes que lo mejor sería llamar a servicios sociales ¿Verdad?- la niña abre mucho los ojos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nos separarían! ¡Y yo ya no podría protegerle!- Feuilly suspira, y se mira las manos. Luego, vuelve a mirar a Éponine, que lo mira a él, suplicante. Tras un rato de lucha interna, Feuilly suspira.

-Vale, puedes llevarte a tu hermano, pero con una condición-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Tenéis que venir aquí una vez a la semana, para que nos aseguremos de que estáis bien-

-¿Sólo eso?- Feuilly asiente.

-Si faltas una semana, llamaré a la policía ¿entiendes?- ahora, es la niña la que asiente, con efusividad. Feuilly se levanta y mete en una bolsa todas las cosas que había comprado para Gavroche, y luego se la tiende a Éponine, que ya ha terminado de comer. La niña se dirige al salón, con la bolsa, y su hermano gatea hasta ella, gorjeando de felicidad. Feuilly se cruza de brazos, y los observa. Por un momento se ha planteado realmente llamar a servicios sociales, pero ha visto en la mirada de la niña que si los separasen, probablemente no lo superaría. Cuidar de su hermano es lo que mantiene a la pequeña con vida. Cuando se van, Feuilly y Bahorel los siguen de lejos, y como el edifico en el que entran está en bastantes buenas condiciones, vuelven a casa.

-Joder, silencio por fin, me cago en la hostia- dice Bahorel, sonriendo, a la vez que se apoltrona en el sofá. Feuilly lo mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?- Bahorel se incorpora para agarrar las manos de su amigo y tirar de él, para que se tumbe encima suyo.

-Estarán bien-

-¿Seguro?- Bahorel asiente.

-Has hecho un trato con ella, ¿No? Si vemos que algo va mal, llamamos a la poli, y arreglado- tras decir esto, busca los labios de Feuilly, y aunque este gruñe, responde al beso. -No te preocupes- Al más pequeño nunca deja de sorprenderle el grandullón.

-Pero mira que eres huevón, tío...- Bahorel ríe sonoramente, volviendo a besarle.

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo echo un poco de menos- Feuilly sonríe levemente, rodando los ojos y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

No le da tiempo a echarle mucho de menos, porque menos de dos días después, Éponine está allí de nuevo, con su hermano. Y otra vez a la semana siguiente. Y siempre que está en problemas, Éponine se planta allí. Cuando no tiene quien se quede con su hermano, lo lleva allí. Cuando necesita cualquier cosa, acude allí. Pronto, el piso de Feuilly y Bahorel se convierte en más hogar para ella y su hermano que su propia casa.

* * *

_Feuilly está en el sofá, con Éponine. Comen palomitas, mientras ven una película por tele por cable. Bahorel ha salido con Gavroche a jugar al baloncesto. Feuilly no sabe en que momento Gavroche ha pasado de ser un bebé regordete a un mocoso travieso, pero supone que fue el mismo momento en el que Éponine pasó de ser una niña escuálida a una muchacha escuálida, pero con mucho mejor aspecto. En ese momento, Gavroche y Bahorel entran en el piso, y acto seguido se escucha un estruendo. Éponine y Feuilly se incorporan, mirando fijamente a los recién llegados, que fingen sendas caras de inocencia. En el suelo hay trozos de una jarra de agua._

_-¿Quién ha sido?- ambos se señalan mutuamente y Feuilly suspira sonoramente, y rueda los ojos. La mayor parte del tiempo no sabe quien es peor, si el niño o el adulto. Probablemente, los dos._

_-¿Qué estáis viendo?-  pregunta Bahorel, lanzándose al sofá junto a ellos. Gavroche lo imita y se apoltrona en el sofá, apoderándose de las palomitas._

_-Sonrisas y lágrimas- responde Éponine, y Bahorel finge unas arcadas._

_-¿Por qué demonios estáis viendo eso?-_

_-¿Por qué demonios estáis viendo eso?- repite Gavroche, como una cotorra._

_-Esa lengua, puto mocoso de mierda- le reprende el grandullón, y Gavroche la saca la lengua. Ahora, Bahorel le lanza palomitas. Feuilly suspira sonoramente, pero no hace ningún comentario. Aquello es el pan suyo de cada día. Al final, resulta que no necesita tener hijos propios.... Con Bahorel y Gavroche le basta y le sobra para acabar desquiciado día si y día también, ¿Qué más puede pedir?_


End file.
